


All you need to do is ask

by kiyala



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, weird dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow loses a bet with Aion and has to wear a dress. The results are predictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you need to do is ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piecrumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecrumbs/gifts).



> Thank you to pie for being a horrible wonderful enabler and thank you to Nellie for reading over this fic for me.

One of these days, Crow is actually going to kill Aion. He's going to take Red Tomahawk to Aion's face and _no one_ is going to blame him for it. They might even thank him. He'll be hailed as the champion of Midi City and then people will finally start taking his genius and talent seriously and—

"Crow," Aion calls, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Are you just going to stand in the doorway?"

"Shut up," Crow snaps, more on instinct than with any conviction. "You can't rush me on this sort of thing, idiot. I need—"

"You need to stop keeping this dark god waiting," Aion tells him, with a low, commanding growl to his voice. "Come over here." 

With a deep breath, Crow crosses the room. Aion shifts on the edge of his bed, spreading his legs and patting his lap. Crow falters for a moment, but a quick glance at Aion's face says that he's being entirely serious about this. 

"Don't tell me you're having trouble walking in those shoes," Aion murmurs, raising an eyebrow expectantly. "I'm certain your usual boots have even higher heels."

"Shut up," Crow says again, quieter this time, not entirely meeting Aion's eyes. "It's not the shoes." 

Of course it's not the shoes, and Aion probably already knows that. It's the dress that's giving him pause, clinging so tightly to his body that he isn't sure how anyone could wear this willingly when it's so difficult to move. It's the bet he lost, all stemming—as most things do between him and Aion—from an argument. They'd been debating over which of them was the superior guitarist and clearly, the only way to resolve it was by having a competition. 

He knows, on some level, that it was probably a bad move challenging Aion in the first place, but that doesn't matter, because here they are, Crow barely resisting the urge to pull the skirt of his dress a little lower and Aion sitting with his legs spread and a smug smile on his lips. 

Crow wants to kiss that smile off Aion's lips. He also wants to kick himself for having that thought. 

Aion hums. "I'm sure that even with your short legs, you can cross the room faster than that."

"I hate you so much," Crow declares, even as he climbs onto Aion's lap, straddling him. Aion brushes his hands over Crow's thighs, pushing the restricting skirt high enough that Crow can sit comfortably. He keeps his hands right where they are, and Crow's face already feels much too warm. "You cheating bastard."

"All I did was touch your tail once," Aion replies. "I couldn't help myself, with the way it was twitching while you played." 

"It was fucking distracting," Crow mutters, resting his hands on Aion's shoulders. "How would you like it if I touched _your_ tail while you were playing, huh?"

Aion blinks for a moment, like he's genuinely considering it. "A god isn't so easily distracted. You, on the other hand…"

He trails off, his gaze dropping to Crow's legs. Aion trails a hand over the back of Crow's thigh, slipping it under his skirt. 

"Of course you're into this, you pervert," Crow mutters, turning his face away in the hopes that Aion won't see how red he's turning.

"It's only natural that I have a priestess to worship me," Aion replies, letting out a pleased hum as his fingers brush against the lace edging of Crow's panties. "So you _did_ wear them."

"It was part of the conditions of losing the bet." Crow squirms in Aion's lap, torn between wanting to press into Aion's touch and wanting to get the hell away. "Of course I did. And who the hell are you calling a _priestess_ , huh?"

Instead of replying, Aion cups Crow's arse with a hand, squeezing gently. Crow squeaks before he can quite stop himself. 

"Interesting," Aion hums, a smile tugging at his lips. He slides his other hand under Crow's skirt as well, squeezing his arse with both hands this time. He tuts as Crow bites his lip, and presses a gentle kiss to them. "You shouldn't hold yourself back. This dark sun god is always honest with his feelings—"

"Bullshit," Crow interrupts, shaking his head. There's a grin tugging at his lips that he can't quite resist, and he steadies himself against Aion's chest. "You hide everything, don't you? Most of the time, you can't even talk without posing. Me, on the other hand? I'm honest. I'm never scared of saying what's on my mind and right now…"

"Hm?" Aion prompts, tugging at Crow's panties with his fingers, slowly pulling them down. 

"Fuck," Crow gasps, rocking against Aion before he freezes. He shakes his head. "I hate you so much."

"You're aware that your skirt hides nothing," Aion points out. "You're enjoying this as much as I am."

"Doesn't mean I hate you any less." Crow jerks with surprise as he feels Aion's warm hand stroking him through his skirt. "I hate you _so much_."

"Mm." Aion doesn't sound concerned, pulling Crow into a deep kiss. "If you say so." 

Crow kisses back hard, pressing himself even closer to Aion. The hands still on his arse are pulling him closer, pressing their bodies against each other, and if Crow's already hard, at least he's not the only one. "What's this? Getting turned on just from this? You're easy to please, aren't you?"

"I have certain tastes," Aion murmurs, dragging his rough tongue along Crow's jaw. "It just so happens that when I come across them, I want to devour them."

"You're gonna devour me then, huh?" Crow asks, and no matter how many times Aion says it to him, no matter the context, he still feels the same thrill run through his body. He presses himself closer to Aion, rocking his hips deliberately. "How about you get me out of these clothes?"

Chuckling quietly, Aion shakes his head. "It's not going to be that easy."

"Come on," Crow urges, whispering directly into Aion's ear. He sucks on the lobe of it before gently tugging on it with his teeth. "We both know you want to fuck me so why don't you stop wasting time with this and get me naked?" 

"Just the thinking I'd expect from a foolish mortal like you," Aion replies, tugging Crow's skirt even higher, until it barely covers any of his thighs at all. He trails his fingers over Crow's lace panties, stroking the material just over his entrance. "What makes you think I need to get you naked before I have my way with you, Crow? I could tease you slowly, just like this, until I have you begging for me inside you. I don't think I'm done watching you squirm in this dress just yet."

"You're the worst," Crow declares, even though the very thought makes him breathless, makes him harder, and he's certain that Aion can tell. "You weird pervert god or whatever. I hope you're grateful that someone as great as me will actually go along with what you want."

Aion lets out an amused rumble, and Crow can feel it in his chest when they're pressed this close together. It feels amazing, vibrating directly from Aion's chest into his own, and it makes Crow's tail twitch, catching Aion's attention.

"Is it a cat thing?" Crow raises an eyebrow, hoping his mocking tone will cover up just how much he likes it when Aion grabs for his tail. "You see something moving out of the corner of your eye and you need to bat at it, right? I've never seen Rom do it, though. Maybe he's more dignified."

"Nobody is more dignified than a god," Aion dismisses, even as he gently tugs at Crow's tail.

"Of course not." Crow rocks his hips impatiently. "I like it when you play with my tail, but can we—"

"Oh? Are you actually asking me?" Aion sounds amused. "Before you know it, you'll actually be begging for what you want?"

Crow snorts. "I don't think so. If you're expecting someone like me to beg, you'll end up waiting for a long time."

They play this game every time. It's little more than a battle of wills, to see which of them can outlast the other. So far, they're fairly evenly matched and it only makes things worse because it's always a test to see which one of them will break first this time. Crow's determined that it won't be him tonight. He just needs to make sure he actually sticks to it. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, he's already a little impatient to see what Aion has planned next.

"Gods are patient," Aion tells him. "I promise that you will lose your patience long before I do."

"Go ahead then," Crow says, smirking. "I'd like to see you try." 

The smile on Aion's face tells Crow that he's playing right into the other's hands. He doesn't mind that here quite as much as he would at any other time. 

"You should be careful what you wish for," Aion chides gently, his hands sliding over Crow's legs and around to his front, pushing the skirt of his dress even higher until it hides nothing. He hums, looking down at Crow's bared thighs, the bulge of his erection barely held back by the thin material of his panties. "I'm going to enjoy myself with you."

Crow snorts quietly, but doesn't dare to move. He doesn't want to seem too eager for Aion and at the same time, he doesn't want to do anything that will only make his current situation even worse. It's obvious enough that he's already hard and he knows Aion well enough to know that he's going to have to endure some teasing before he actually gets what he wants. There's no point in accidentally rubbing up against Aion and making the whole thing even more difficult for himself. 

"Too afraid to move?" Aion asks, because of course he catches on. "Just like prey that knows its time has come and nothing can save them any more. I did say I'd devour you, didn't I?"

"I was really hoping that you weren't being literal about it," Crow shoots back. "Kind of attached to my limbs." 

"Joke all you want," Aion murmurs, leaning over to bite Crow's neck gently. "I know that you like this."

Suddenly, it's ten times harder to stay still. Aion is right; Crow loves being bitten and there's something incredibly stupid and risky in letting someone with canines as big as Aion's to bite him, but it only makes him like it even more. He balls his hands into fists, resting them on Aion's shoulders and taking a deep breath as he tips his head backward, exposing even more skin for Aion to bite into. 

"You're making things even more difficult for yourself," Aion tells him with a low chuckle, licking a stripe across the skin with his rough tongue. It tickles more than it hurts and Crow's hips jerk before he can even stop them. Aion doesn't say anything about it, but Crow catches his smug look anyway. "I know you like doing that, so I might as well help you along, hm?"

Crow bites his lip, waiting to see what Aion will do next. He's half-expecting the long fingers that curl around his clothed cock but the feeling of it makes him such in a sharp breath all the same. Aion strokes, dragging the soft material of Crow's panties back and forth across his cock. The sensation is new and amazing and Crow's mind spins as he struggles to stay still, stay silent. It's difficult, and he manages for a handful of seconds before a high-pitched whine escapes his throat and he thrusts into Aion's hand. 

"Do you like that, little mouse?" Aion murmurs, stroking harder. He's gripping Crow's dress with one hand, so tightly that the material is bunching, making the tight dress feel even tighter. "I knew you would. I've thought about you like this even before we made our wager. Squirming in my lap, unable to process the pleasure a god can bring you."

"You're such a pervert," Crow says, laughing breathlessly, gripping Aion's shoulders tightly and thrusting into his hand even harder this time. "Fuck, this feels so good." 

"I'm not done with you yet," Aion warns, slowing his hand down and ignoring Crow's protests. "I'm not going to let you come quite that easily. You should know that." 

Of course Crow does. Not that it stopped him from hoping otherwise. 

With a dark smile, Aion pulls Crow closer, fingers still circling his cock but not moving any more. His other hand, still gripping Crow's dress, lets go of the material and slides over the back of his thigh and trails lightly over the back of Crow's panties. 

"Oh," Crow says faintly, because he knows what comes next and he knows that with how much he just wants to be fucked right now, he's not going to enjoy being teased like this.

" _Oh_ ," Aion repeats, a light mocking tone to his voice as he presses a finger against Crow's entrance, through the sheer material of his panties. It's not firm enough to do anything but tease him, making him wish for something more. That's the whole point, and Crow knows it. He resists the urge to push back against Aion's finger, taking a deep breath and tightening his grip on Aion's shoulders, clinging to them like it's the only thing keeping him up. 

Aion's fingers stroke over his cock again, slowly, but it's enough of a surprise that Crow's hips jerk. It means that he presses back against Aion's other hand and there are two fingers this time, pressing harder, just at the edge of Crow's panties this time, like they could very easily slip past. He could finger Crow open like this, just push his underwear aside and fill him with two or three fingers, fucking him with them until he cried. He's done it before and right now, Crow wants it desperately. He wants Aion's fingers, he wants Aion's cock, and he's so close to begging for it that he needs to bite his lip to stop the words from coming out. 

"Just imagine," Aion murmurs, right against his ear, "what you could have if you just asked for it. You beg so sweetly that even this god would be moved to mercy. You want that, don't you? My mercy?" 

"What I want," Crow grits out, grinding against Aion deliberately, chest to chest, groin to groin, "is something a little more tangible than _mercy_ , if you know what I mean."

Chuckling, Aion grinds back, with such force that it makes Crow bounce in his lap. "You know what you need to do if you want that." 

"You're not going to make me beg," Crow says firmly, just as he's bounced on Aion's lap again. " _Fuck_. I want—"

"Yes?" Aion encourages, raising an eyebrow. 

"Fuck you, no," Crow shakes his head, then whines as Aion starts stroking his cock again. "I'm not going to say it, I'm not—"

Aion pulls Crow into a deep kiss, holding him close. When they're like this, with Aion's arms wrapped around him, Crow can't help but feel tiny and he might hate the teasing but he loves _this_. He loves the sudden realisation that Aion is so much bigger than him, the feeling of Aion all around him. It's all Crow can smell, it's all he can taste, and he loves it. He can't think of a better place to be. 

"Please," he whispers as they pull apart, voice hoarse, and Aion doesn't even look smug about it, just nods, equally at the end of his own tether. 

"Like this?" Aion asks, reaching for the lube with one hand, pulling Crow's panties aside with the other. 

"Yessss," Crow hisses. "Just like that." 

"You're tense," Aion murmurs. 

"I'm _close_ ," Crow replies. "Because some loser wouldn't stop _teasing_ me." 

"Mmm." Aion sounds pleased, pressing his fingers to the head of Crow's cock, smiling as they come back sticky. "I know."

"Come on," Crow urges, rocking his hips again. "Come on, come on, come on." 

"Stay still," Aion growls, and it just takes one hand to hold Crow down. It probably shouldn't turn Crow on this much. "If you don't, I'll end up hurting you and we don't want that."

"Not like this, anyway," Crow murmurs, and grins when he sees Aion's cheeks flush. "Don't leave me waiting, now."

Aion doesn't, not any more. He slides a slick finger into Crow, letting him adjust before adding a second. Crow grabs Aion by the wrist, pushing the fingers further into himself before puling them back out, fucking himself on them until Aion gets the hint, doing it unguided. 

The third finger makes Crow moan loudly, his head falling back. Aion's lips are on his throat immediately, kissing, sucking, biting gently, making Crow shudder with pleasure. All three fingers fuck him steadily and Crow isn't even sure that he can hold out until Aion is fucking him properly. He's about to say as much when Aion slowly pulls his fingers out, replacing them with his cock. 

"Fuck yeah," Crow gasps, when he's fully seated on Aion's cock. He's glad the skirt of his dress isn't hindering him any more so he can straddle Aion the way he wants. He's the one to guide their movements, kneeling up so that he's almost entirely off Aion's cock, trying not to squirm at the prick and tickle of his barbs, then slamming back down. It leaves Aion wide-eyed and breathless, and that only serves to encourage Crow even more. 

Aion returns with steady thrusts of his own, matching Crow movement for movement until the bed is squeaking between them, their movements becoming more erratic as they both get closer to coming. 

It's Crow who comes first, already so close, so worked up that he can't do anything but whimper into Aion's shoulder. His dress is going to be dirty tomorrow and he knows it, he just can't bring himself to care about it. 

Aion follows soon after, fucking into Crow until he moans softly, slowing to a stop as resting their foreheads together as they pant for air. 

"See, it wasn't so hard to ask for what you needed," Aion points out, and Crow silences him with a kiss. When they pull apart, Aion looks like he's about to start up again, so Crow slots their mouths together once again, until he's distracted and the subject is well and truly dropped in favour of kissing.

As far as methods of shutting Aion up go, it's a fairly effective one. And enjoyable, even if Crow won't actually admit that out loud. Judging by the curve of Aion's lips, he probably knows anyway.


End file.
